


Тайны тайного канцлера

by Raella



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Intrigue, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raella/pseuds/Raella
Summary: События, произошедшие в Зимнем дворце, поданы глазами Инквизитора. А чем же занималась в это время Лелиана?
Relationships: Male Adaar/Florianne de Chalons
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Тайны тайного канцлера

В воронятне всегда царили полумрак и гомон. Лелиане это не мешало, а вот праздных гостей отпугивало неплохо — мало кому нравилось вести пространные беседы в окружении пляшущих теней, в ароматах птичьего помета и под аккомпанемент пронзительного карканья. Уж если сюда приходили, то только по делу. 

Усилившийся вороний грай заставил ее оторваться от расшифровки письма — по лестнице кто-то поднимался. Лелиана прикрыла конвертом лист, исписанный приметным неровным почерком Сидони. Остальным ни к чему знать, что агент Инквизиции оказывает в Тевинтере личные услуги тайному канцлеру. Если, конечно, считать личной услугой просьбу перепроверить кое-какие контакты мадам Вивьен. 

— Добрый вечер, Жози, — поприветствовала Лелиана свою гостью. 

— Никакой он не добрый! — голос той звучал рассержено. 

Догадаться, кто стал причиной ее недовольства, было просто. Так вывести из себя обычно корректную и сдержанную Жозефину мог только Адаар. Он часто бывал просто невыносим: как все вашоты от природы упрямый, вспыльчивый и гневливый, дикарски прямолинейный и удручающе необразованный. И в то же время неглупый и достаточно уверенный в себе, чтобы пресекать попытки манипуляции. 

Однако Лелиана нашла слабое место в его броне — любопытство. 

Она стала ему другом — исподволь, постепенно втираясь в доверие. Лелиана не просто с готовностью и симпатией выслушивала откровения Каараса, но и предельно честно отвечала на его вопросы — отвечала так, что тот приходил к ней снова и снова. Заманивала увлекательными историями, от которых он раскрывал рот, плела ловушки из загадок, заставляла задумываться. Вначале ему просто стало с ней интересно. Затем он начал скучать по этим разговорам. А потом попал от них в зависимость. Мнение Лелианы стало для него чрезвычайно важным, а ее ненавязчивая корректировка превратилась в обучение. К тому времени Адаар слишком ей доверял, чтобы почувствовать подвох. Но даже он сам понимал, что обязанности теперь даются ему гораздо легче. Под ее руководством неуправляемый наемник полубандитской шайки превращался в настоящего главу могущественной организации. 

Так что вряд ли Каарас в очередной раз разыграл леди Монтилье — шалости в стиле Сэры остались в прошлом. Скорее, дело было в его решении, которое ей не понравилось. И, кажется, Лелиана знала — каком именно. 

— Инквизитор действительно сделал Флорианну нашим агентом! — воскликнула Жозефина, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос. А потом привычно понизила голос: — И я уже разбираюсь с последствиями! 

Лелиана спокойно пожала плечами: 

— Неужели ты в самом деле ожидала, что Адаар засадит ее под замок? Скажи спасибо, что не взял в свой ближний круг. Наверняка ведь хотел. 

Жозефина, все еще полыхая негодованием, уселась на скамью и бросила на стол несколько собранных в стопку листков бумаги: 

— Полюбуйся. Девять гневных записок от орлесианцев — и это только за час и только от наших гостей. Боюсь представить, что будет дальше! О чем он думал? 

Вопрос был риторическим. Они обе знали, что Инквизитор, как последний школяр, влюбился в герцогиню де Шалон — со всеми сопутствующими симптомами вроде неуместных тоскливых вздохов, одиноких прогулок по ночным коридорам и плохоньких стишков. Впрочем, стишки он показывал только Лелиане. 

Однако отношение к происходящему у них было совершенно разным. Жозефину это возмущало и умиляло одновременно. А Лелиана извлекала пользу. 

Она подвинула стопку к себе и насмешливо усмехнулась, быстро просматривая послания: 

— О, баронесса Дюпре! В ее положении высказываться в подобном тоне несколько непредусмотрительно, не находишь? Интересно, что заставило ее так осмелеть? А точнее — кто? А тугодум маркиз де Мийо отреагировал чересчур быстро. Надо выяснить, кто ему подсказал... Занятные записки, Жози, спасибо, что показала. 

Жозефина склонила голову набок и прищурилась: 

— И почему мне кажется, что ты снова темнишь? 

Ответом ей была еще одна ироничная улыбка, и Жозефина с досадой поджала губы: 

— Лелиана, ты невыносима. Мы делаем общее дело! Почему бы тебе не позволить мне немного помочь? 

— Дорогая, ты так откровенно недолюбливаешь бывшую Великую герцогиню, что я не хотела рисковать своими планами. Твоя сила в прелестном выражении своих эмоций, а не в их сокрытии. Прости. Но теперь, когда Флорианна нас покидает, я охотно поделюсь с тобой всей информацией. Только давай, сначала угощу тебя чаем? 

Она вложила в свои слова столько искреннего раскаяния, что Жози растаяла. 

Лелиане всегда было рядом с нею легко — ее подруга умела прощать и куда лучше помнила о собственных ошибках, нежели о чужих. Качества человека, сильного духом. Но настоящий бард умеет извлекать пользу не только из чужих слабостей, но и из чужой силы, не так ли? 

* * *

Годы дружбы и партнерства не прошли даром — в Зимнем дворце их тандем работал на редкость слаженно. Как, впрочем, и всегда. Жозефина мило щебетала с гостями императрицы, высеивая из сплетен полезные сведения, умело сливая нужную информацию и направляя мысли собеседников в правильное русло. А Лелиана внимательно наблюдала за залом, читая записки и условные знаки своих переодетых в ливреи прислуги шпионов и выискивая признаки чужого, скрытого от глаз общения. 

И находя их. 

Тайная жизнь в Зимнем дворце на этот раз бурлила особенно интенсивно. Агенты, глаза и уши Лелианы, отследили: тут активно действовали, по меньшей мере, четыре выраженные фракции, отличавшиеся поведением и способами общения. И если с эльфами-слугами все было более-менее понятно, остальные три вызывали головную боль. К примеру — чьи вооруженные стилетами люди постоянно маячили возле императорских гвардейцев? Селина и Бриала отпадали сразу — оставался герцог и кто-то четвертый. Но Лелиана поставила бы на де Шалона. Кто скрытно контролировал основные выходы из дворца? Это могли быть Гаспар, четвертый и сама императрица. Кто и кому отправлял воронов из дальней угловой башни? С этим было еще сложнее. Стоило выделить человека с луком, который подкараулил бы птицу . Но главное, что не давало Лелиане покоя, — зачем эти переговоры понадобились герцогине де Шалон? Как ни странно, сведений о Флорианне было ничтожно мало. При дворе она оказалась по протекции брата. И, хотя герцогиня считалась значимым членом королевской семьи и ее можно было встретить на всех сколько-нибудь важных приемах Орлея, Флорианну никто не воспринимал, как серьезного игрока. 

— Весьма любопытная особа, — заметила Лелиана в самом начале вечера. — Присмотритесь к ней, Каарас. Двигается грациозно, как юная девица, обладает потрясающим шармом. А этот цепкий взгляд… Я не удивилась бы, узнав, что она воспитанница не только принцессы Мелисанды, но и покойной леди Мантильон. Той леди Мантильон, что готовила лучших в Орлее бардов и посадила на трон Селину. 

Глаза Адаара загорелись интересом, и Лелиана позволила себе легкую улыбку: теперь она была уверена, что Инквизитор будет следить за каждым шагом герцогини. 

Загадок в Зимнем дворце хватало, и со всеми предстояло разобраться. Особенно с теми, что находились перед самым носом. Во время первого же перерыва Лелиана обошла всю гостевую зону, а когда к ней подошла Шартер и с подчеркнуто почтительным поклоном подала на подносе бокал вина, еле слышно произнесла: 

— Вивьен так уговаривала Инквизитора взять ее на бал, а сама держится слишком отстраненно. Не общается даже со своими союзниками. На лице написано: «Я из Инквизиции, знать вас не знаю». 

— Либо не хочет мешать вашей с Жозефиной Игре, либо... 

— Играет свою, — Лелиана слегка нахмурилась, отпивая глоток. — Присмотрите за ней, только аккуратно. 

Рядом остановились какие-то шевалье, поэтому Шартер подобострастно сказала: 

— Кстати, могу предложить вам персик со вкусом обреченности, мадам. Совсем свежий, вчера из Антивы. 

— Вы с ума сошли — персик к «Бархатному поцелую»? — Лелиана поставила бокал обратно на поднос и махнула рукой, отпуская ее. 

Послание было доходчивым и весьма обескураживающим. 

Антиванский Ворон во дворце? Этого еще не хватало! С большой долей вероятности его нанял кто-то из гостей, чтобы решить собственные проблемы, но могло оказаться и так, что убийца вовлечен в заговор против императрицы. Это нужно было выяснить, и как можно быстрее. Тем более что тайная активность вокруг нарастала с каждым ударом башенных часов. 

Пока в блистающем зале объявляли очередной тур танцев, в глухих, скрытых тенями закоулках и коридорах развернулась настоящая война за информацию. Шантаж, подкуп, запугивание — на более тонкие методы не хватало времени. Лелиана захватила четверых и потеряла двоих агентов. Утешало лишь одно — ее люди знали слишком мало, чтобы порадовать схвативших их противников. Так что добыча, принесенная ее шпионами, окупала эту потерю. 

Как она и предполагала, эльфы работали на Бриалу, знали о готовящемся нападении и не получали приказов как-то ему помешать. Люди Гаспара ждали сигнала — наемники и часть скрытно вооруженных дворян действительно принадлежали ему. Агенты Селины вели наблюдение за гостями и были в курсе замысла герцога. Это радовало — значит, попытка переворота не застала бы ту врасплох. Один из шпионов служил Вивьен. Он занимался сбором сведений и наблюдениями и никаких приказов об активных действиях не получал. Это могло быть простой предосторожностью, а могло и свидетельствовать против чародейки. Об Антиванском Вороне никто из пленников не знал. 

Полученные данные были интересны, но Лелиана решила оградить от шпионской войны остальных соратников, менее искусно владеющих собой. 

И Адаара. Получив такие новости, он наверняка вышел бы из себя и наломал дров. Инквизитор и так начинал потихоньку звереть от скуки. И тем не менее исправно приносил новые данные. Чем больше Адаар и шпионы собирали свидетельств предательства герцога Гаспара и Бриалы, тем сильнее Лелиана подозревала третью сторону. Флорианну. 

Потому что на нее не было ничего. 

Наблюдение за Вивьен лишь подтвердили подозрения Лелианы — та явно чего-то ждала. И вряд ли это что-то имело отношение к заговору Корифея. Записка, доставленная перевербованным агентом чародейки, намекала на ее связи с графиней Соланж Монбейяр, одной из членов Совета Герольдов. На что именно замахнулась Вивьен, предстояло хорошенько обдумать. Подобные взаимодействия не могли строиться на пустом месте. Что бы ни предложила мадам де Фер серебряной леди Шюрно, это определенно было связано с ее участием в делах Инквизиции — собственных активов у Вивьен было не так уж много. А раз она действовала скрытно, значит, этот секрет как-то ее компрометировал. Скорее всего, шпионаж. А значит, наблюдение за мадам стоило усилить. 

Антиванский Ворон, наряженный в цвета барона Арланжа, мелькнул в поле зрения людей Лелианы еще пару раз. Явно подкарауливал жертву — и это была не Селина, которая частенько выходила на балкон, становясь настолько удобной мишенью, что у Лелианы начинали ныть все зубы разом. Если бы она сама захотела убить императрицу, то уложила бы ее с одного выстрела, спрятавшись в крыле напротив. Однако совсем сбрасывать ассасина со счетов не стоило. Таких крупных хищников не нанимают, чтобы поймать мелкую дичь. 

А потом события понеслись галопом. 

И начало этому положил танец Инквизитора с Флорианной, который произвел настоящий фурор. Но воздух в зале зазвенел вовсе не из-за этого — Лелиана всей кожей ощутила, что дело пошло к развязке. И, похоже, ощутила это не только она. Когда Инквизитор позвал своих советников в уголок, вид у него был убитым. 

— Это герцогиня, — сказал он, нетерпеливо прервав поток комплиментов. — Пыталась убедить меня, что главный предатель — Гаспар, но я чую — это она. 

Спор о дальнейших действиях Каарас пресек так же решительно: 

— Мне все равно, кто сядет на трон. Но я не хочу убивать Флорианну! Только все к тому идет — она приготовила мне ловушку, и отказаться нельзя... 

— Постарайтесь захватить Флорианну в плен. А если не удастся — раскройте ее планы, — предложила Лелиана. — Так вы спасете ей жизнь и сможете предотвратить кровопролитие. Кроме того, это заставит ее союзников себя выдать. 

Лицо Адаара прояснилось. 

— Ладно. Думаю, Гаспар вот-вот захватит дворец. Как-то не верится, что мы станем его почетными гостями. Ну, к демонам такого товарища. Значит, остаются Селина и Бриала, — Лелиана с удовлетворением кивнула. — Придумайте, как мне попасть в Императорское крыло и приготовьте солдат, — распорядился Каарас. 

Агенты Лелианы атаковали людей Гаспара, чтобы открыть доступ к одному из черных выходов и впустить солдат Инквизиции во дворец. Операцией командовал Каллен, однако Лелиана держалась поблизости — на всякий случай. 

Когда она затылком почувствовала чей-то пристальный взгляд, рефлексы сработали раньше, чем пришло осознание — она в тылу, и глядеть ей в спину некому. Лелиана ушла в перекат — под прикрытие лестницы, и арбалетный болт клюнул паркет в том месте, где она только что стояла. 

Лелиана быстро выглянула из-за ступеней и успела разглядеть спину в зеленом камзоле с гербом Арланжей, мелькнувшую в боковом коридоре. 

Антиванский Ворон. Выходит, все это время его целью была она. Лелиана вышла из укрытия, уверенная, что в ближайшее время Ворон за ней не вернется и будет выбирать другой момент, чтобы застать ее врасплох наверняка. 

Она присоединилась к остальным. Все произошло так быстро, что никто ничего не успел заметить. Лелиана не стала об этом говорить — по поведению спутников поняла, что они о нападении ничего не знали, и продолжила следить за реакцией окружающих. И именно поэтому засекла, как глаза мадам Вивьен, вернувшейся с отрядом Инквизитора, на секунду расширились при взгляде на нее. 

Адаар в двух словах описал свои похождения и торопливо зашагал в бальный зал. 

— У вас все в порядке, мадам Вивьен? — поинтересовалась Лелиана по дороге обратно. 

— Да, цветик мой, благодарю, вы очень любезны, — небрежно отозвалась она, поправляя складки одежды. 

— Вы же знаете, я всегда готова на ответную любезность, — в голосе Лелианы не было ничего, кроме доброжелательности. — Не люблю оставаться в долгу. Кстати, о любезности. Пока вы отсутствовали, у меня состоялся любопытный разговор с леди Монбейяр. Оказывается, именно она занималась снабжением армии императрицы. Я так рада, что она не знает о ваших милых манипуляциях с поставками продовольствия от лица герцога Гислена! Все-таки хорошо, что мы на одной стороне и я умею хранить секреты. Не правда ли? 

— Разумеется, милочка, — обворожительно улыбнулась Вивьен. — Нам обеим сегодня повезло. 

— Ну что вы, везение — вещь слишком хрупкая. В нашем случае я бы назвала это закономерностью. Если хотите, мы продолжим этот разговор в более спокойной обстановке? 

— Не вижу нужды, дорогая. Вы умеете излагать свои мысли предельно ясно. 

— Что ж, я рада, что мы друг друга понимаем, — усмехнулась Лелиана и вслед за Инквизитором зашла в зал. 

Эту проблему можно было на время отложить — она знала, что Антиванского Ворона немедленно отзовут. Но дальнейшее противостояние обещало быть интересным. 

А потом наступил звездный час Адаара. Лелиана позволила ему вести свою партию, а сама вновь заскользила взглядом по лицам и фигурам гостей вечера. Жозефина стояла рядом и следила за людьми так же внимательно, выискивая среди волны гнева, страха и изумления нетипичные реакции. 

— Леди Дельмас огорчена — комкает платочек. Барон де Ребер топнул ногой. Граф Турнье коснулся лба... Как неосторожно с его стороны, — не отрываясь от наблюдения, отметила Лелиана. 

— Лорд Сорель ослабил воротник. Баронесса Лефевер скрестила на груди руки, — дополнила Жозефина. 

Разумеется, жесты не были доказательством виновности. Однако этих людей все же стоило проверить позже — их секреты могли бы пригодиться Инквизиции. А вот обладателей спрятанных стилетов, которые поспешно отступили от гвардейцев, нужно было задержать прямо сейчас. Необходимые приказы уже были розданы, и людей Гаспара арестовали сразу же, как Селина объявила своего кузена изменником. 

Флорианну увели еще раньше. По лицу Адаара нельзя было прочесть, что он расстроен. Лелиане было известно, что распознавать настроение по жестам умеют многие из присутствующих, однако сейчас мало кого интересовало душевное состояние Инквизитора. И к лучшему — ни к чему кому-то еще знать о слабостях Каараса. Во время приватного разговора с Бриалой она вскользь намекнула, что отдать Флорианну Инквизиции означало бы враз избавиться от головной боли, продемонстрировать лояльность и оказать любезность Адаару. И та с готовностью приняла эту идею. 

* * *

— Значит, этот суд был твоей затеей? — выслушав ее, сказала Жозефина с неудовольствием. Она терпеть не могла действовать вслепую. — Неужели только для того, чтобы потом прочитать эти записки? 

— Конечно, не только, дорогая. Мы дадим герцогине задание, и она, разумеется, попытается играть против нас. Только Флорианна не из тех, кто привык действовать в одиночку. 

— Надеешься, что она выведет тебя на своих сообщников? — в голосе Жозефины был скепсис. 

— Флорианна не мыслит себя вне Игры и не прощает обид, — пожала Лелиана плечами. — Разумеется, она захочет устроить реванш. Некоторое время ей придется действовать предельно осторожно, чтобы усыпить нашу бдительность. Возможно, она даже начнет приносить пользу. А потом ударит в спину. 

Жозефина с сомнением покачала головой: 

— Ты так уверена, что сможешь ее контролировать? 

— Флорианна знает, что Адаар в нее влюблен, — на губах Лелианы заиграла улыбка. — Поэтому чувствует себя в относительной безопасности. Грех этим не воспользоваться, правда? 

— Теперь мне кажется, что ты нарочно заставила его влюбиться, — Жозефина посмотрела на нее со смесью удивления и неодобрения. 

Лелиана рассмеялась: 

— Ты мне льстишь, милая! Я, конечно, знала, что Каарасу нравятся сильные, властные и авантюрные женщины. Но я всего лишь его заинтересовала — остальное случилось само собой. 

— Но ведь Флорианна может превратить эту любовь в оружие... 

— О, она непременно попытается это сделать! И Адаар непременно об этом узнает... В свое время. 

Глаза Жозефины расширились. 

— Зная Инквизитора... Он будет вне себя! 

— Он ее убьет, — спокойно сказала Лелиана, после очередного глотка чая. — И я ему в этом помогу. 

— Это же разобьет ему сердце! — воскликнула Жозефина с возмущением. 

— Да. 

— Бедный мальчик... 

— Он станет сильнее. К тому же, ему пора повзрослеть, Жози. 

Жозефина вздохнула и снова покачала головой. А потом, помолчав, задала новый вопрос: 

— А что насчет мадам Вивьен? 

— Я за ней наблюдаю. Это удобнее делать, когда она под рукой. 

— Ты узнала, зачем ей было устраивать то покушение? 

— Она метит на Солнечный трон. А когда ее источники сообщили, что жрицы рассматривают наши с Кассандрой кандидатуры, решила срезать себе дорогу. 

— Чародейка-Верховная Жрица? — Жозефина удивленно приподняла брови. — Думаешь, у нее есть шанс? 

— Мир уже не тот, что был раньше. И продолжает меняться на наших глазах. Так что да. Думаю, с ее поддержкой у нее могло бы получиться. 

— Но? 

— Но я ей этого, конечно же, не позволю. Она устроит настоящий хаос. А наш долг, как Инквизиции, противостоять хаосу. Уж лучше Кассандра. 

— А еще лучше — ты сама? — поддела ее Жозефина. 

— Разумеется, — ответила Лелиана без тени улыбки. 

— Так, значит, ты над этим работаешь? 

— К сожалению, у меня хватает других обязанностей, — солгала Лелиана, не моргнув глазом. 

Некоторые секреты должны оставаться секретами. Все-таки, Жозефина отличалась редкой для политика порядочностью, и некоторые методы Лелианы ее по-прежнему шокировали. Впрочем Жози поняла все без слов — они слишком хорошо друг друга знали. 

— Ох, Лелиана... Я не знаю, кого ты ограждаешь своей скрытностью — себя или нас? 

Та выдержала паузу. А потом сказала: 

— Знаешь, несколько месяцев назад, когда Адаар только стал Инквизитором, у нас был разговор. Его ужасно сердило, что мы трое слишком влияем на его выбор. Я предложила ему посмотреть на это с другой стороны. Мы — лишь перчатки. Белая, черная и латная: дипломатия, теневые действия и демонстрация силы. Но какая из трех окажется на его руке, решает только он. А его руки при этом остаются чистыми. Моя перчатка — черная, и самая черная работа достается мне. Ведь кто-то же должен пачкать руки? И знаешь, что он мне на это ответил? «Менять мир и при этом бояться испачкаться — глупо. Не надо меня беречь». Он сказал, что готов идти к новому миру сквозь грязь, кровь и боль. Вы — нет. И это правильно. Потому что мы с Каарасом и стараемся для таких, как вы — чистых и целых, стараемся, чтобы вы такими же и остались. 

— Я это знаю, Лелиана. И ценю, — мягко ответила Жозефина. — Но согласись, иногда ты... увлекаешься. 

— Мне нравится моя работа — ты в этом хочешь меня упрекнуть? — усмехнулась она. — Было бы лучше, если бы я делала ее с мрачным самоотречением? 

Жозефина с досадой махнула на нее рукой: 

— Вечно ты все выворачиваешь наизнанку! Ладно. Мне пора. Пойду отвечать на эти проклятые записки. 

— Удачи, леди в белых перчатках. 

— Пф. И тебе, леди в черных... — и Жозефина, сердито стуча каблуками, ушла. 

Лелиана быстро написала в блокноте: «Отправить Жози коробку конфет», — и вернулась к расшифровке письма.


End file.
